Revenge of the Ghost Train
Revenge of the Ghost Train is the sequel to Night Express to Vicarstown. It was uploaded on August 14, 2018. Plot In October 1995, following the sighting of Alfred's ghost on tape, a huge buzz has sparked on the Island of Sodor and Sir Topham Hatt is being interviewed by many people, however, he can't explain what was going on in the tapes but he makes it clear that the tapes were not altered, and that according to them, the train Gordon was taking was attacked. One man asks what Sir Topham will do if it's an actual ghost, but he gets no answer to that. In present day, Sir Topham Hatt is being interviewed by a man about the incident, and he tells him that he nearly had a heart attack from the video because of how shocking it was, while Constable Chap thought it was a joke, but quickly took back this assumption when he saw how pale everyone else was, and it hit him that he had seen a ghost on camera. Sir Topham knew immediately who it was, as his grandfather had told him about Alfred and the damage he had caused, Constable Chap states he tried to convince himself otherwise, but what he had seen was nothing like he had seen before. Back in 1995, Sir Topham and Constable Chap were unsure what to do about Alfred's ghost, while Gordon suggests trying to meet up with Alfred to see what he wants, but Henry quickly reminds him that Alfred tried to murder the both of them, and from what he was told, there is no way Topham would try to negotiate with him, but the only thing that he is concerned about is how everyone will react. As for how everyone reacted, it was news worldwide, but the only effect it caused to the railway was that there were less night trains, but people began writing up strange conspiracy theories, and much of the other engines were in disbelief, especially Thomas, who assumes the cameras were tampered. On the 15th of October, Alfred was spotted on the Wellsworth security camera around 2:01am just casually rolling through the station, confusing everyone, but they didn't believe it, so the next night, they sent two men to investigate. At first, nothing is seen, but as one of the men walks onto the tracks and turns around a little later, he ends up seeing Alfred face to face. It was then that Sir Topham didn't care whether or not the ghost was real, he had to send Alfred back to wherever he came from. A few days later, he was visited by a former Culdee Fell railway guard named Nathan W. Rogman, who apparently knows how to get rid of Alfred. It was the summer of 1980, when he saw the ghost of Godred, who had been scrapped after tumbling down a mountain 80 years earlier. He initially stared at Patrick and the people on the train before slowly approaching them, leading to Patrick quickly heading back to the sheds. Initially, Rogman had no idea what to do about Godred, but the answer soon came to him. A driver's grandfather was once an archaeologist who knew almost everything regarding Sudrian history. He knew of an object that would get rid of Godred's ghost, which happened to be an old tea kettle, much to Sir Topham Hatt's disbelief, according to a legend, a mysterious man possibly a wizard constructed it in the 1500s, not much was known about him other than possibly taking an interest in ghosts and all sorts of paranormal activity. Eventually after the man died, the kettle ended up in the Arlesdale lake, and the man found it long before. He never used it prior because he never saw any ghosts, but the encounter with Godred allowed the chance to put it to the test. Rogman and another engine tracked down Godred's ghost, and stared into his "nonexistent soul". The archaeologist taunted the ghost and encouraged it to run towards them, to which he did, and with a blinding flash, Godred's ghost was trapped, and the kettle was whistling as if it was holding boiling water. Sir Topham guesses that they use the kettle to trap Alfred, but Rogman tells them they'll have to find it first, because the kettle was indeed magic, the driver's grandfather didn't want it to end up in the wrong hands and he hid it in his house until he passed away, to which his son buried it in an old abandoned mine near the Skarloey Railway. Rogman tells Sir Topham that the grandson's name is Hornsby and he works as Rusty's Driver on the aforementioned railway. Meanwhile, Henry is taking an evening freight train when he comes across a red signal, and it ends up suddenly getting very cold. Just as Henry asks how it got so cold, Alfred's ghost pops up out of nowhere, to which he asks "Was my entrance a little too... chilling?" Henry asks him what he's doing here and he tells him that he was the pride of the LNER until Gordon & Henry came. Henry tells Alfred he did it himself and asks him how will he enact his revenge because he's a ghost. Alfred somehow manages to make one of Henry's goods vans float in the air and fly into the signalbox next to Henry. Startled by this, Henry's Driver suggests they get out of there, to which Henry agrees and quickly runs off, and Alfred says "You can run but you can't hide... not while your and Gordon's fates are sealed... not while I have this whole cursed railway to haunt" and laughs maniacally. The next morning, Sir Topham and Rogman set off to the old mine, albeit in secret with only Hornsby knowing. Henry later tells Gordon, James, and Percy about his encounter. James tells Henry that if Alfred can push someone off the rails and create a sinkhole, who knows what else he can do, which Henry responds with "That's what i'm worried about". Percy tells Henry that he should be a little more than worried because they have a homicidal phantom on the line, to which Gordon tells him that's why The Fat Controller is on a secret mission at the moment. At the mine, Rogman, Sir Topham, and Hornsby try looking for the kettle, only for Sir Topham to accidentally stumble on the trapdoor Hornsby apparently put it in, thus rediscovering the kettle. Hornsby tells them to be careful because of the power the object holds, but he ends up dropping it causing it to briefly cause a thunderstorm for a few seconds. Rusty sees the storm and just assumes the new fuel might not fit him. Meanwhile, after an encounter with Crovan, Gordon and Henry are approached by The Fat Controller and Rogman, and he explains the kettle to the two, much to their disbelief, as they thought they got it from burning man or something. Sir Topham tells the two that they will try to track down Alfred tonight, which freaks the two engines out, as they will both be needed to stop Alfred. Henry tells Rogman that he's more powerful than a normal ghost, so Rogman suggests they'll have to trick him somehow. That night, Gordon is extremely terrified of what is to come, then the two men finally arrive and Gordon and Henry set off. Percy asks if it was actually stated they would use a kettle to get rid of Alfred, which baffles the other engines. They didn't need to go to Wellsworth because Gordon & Henry knew Alfred's presence was already there. Alfred calls to them and Gordon tells him to show himself since he's invisible, to which he does. Alfred claims Gordon caused his death, to which Gordon tells him he won't listen any of his bullcrap about he being the reason Alfred blew up, and he told Alfred he had a chance, but he just wanted to be at the top of the ladder. Alfred asks Gordon if he wasn't also cocky, to which Henry tells him that nowadays Gordon's a well respected and brave engine who will use his strength to help others in need. Alfred tries to tell the two his point of view on the matter, but Gordon tells him he doesn't care about his point of view, and he tells him he tried to murder them and calls him a savage beast. Alfred however notices Henry charging at him with Sir Topham on board, and quickly vanishes. He then appears on the track next to Gordon, and as Henry heads back for him, Alfred manages to make Henry fly off the rails and into the lake, shocking Gordon, and then he appears on the track in front of him and makes Gordon's tender come off the rails. Before Alfred can do anything to Gordon, Crovan shows up, which initially delights him, but Crovan states he hates the fact he still views him as a friend, and even though he thought they were friends, he has come to realize he was actually his minion and he was manipulated by his hateful ideologies, as Alfred tells Crovan he could've joined him but he sees his triumph is a solo act, Sir Topham Hatt finds the kettle, and as Alfred tells Crovan to run along, he charges up towards the green engine with the kettle, and successfully manages to capture him inside it. Gordon is initially confused, as he thought they had to ram Alfred at speed, but Rogman states that The Fat Controller was going fast enough to get him captured. Henry states the demon has been smitten, to which Crovan agrees, and heads off to attend to the governor of Sodor. Sir Topham then states it would be prudent to get the breakdown train. Back in present day, the interviewer is surprised that the kettle was the only source to destroying Alfred, to which Sir Topham Hatt tells him that nobody knows what these knick-knacks hold, which he agrees with, and asks if he still has contact with Rogman because they couldn't interview him since he's in the United States at the moment, to which he is responded with occasionally, but Rogman's a bit of a nutjob now, and he looks around for other magical things, and he's in America to find a so called "Magic Railroad", the kettle was given back to Hornsby, who discarded it somewhere secret, to which nobody knows where it is, which Sir Topham views as a good thing because people just can't be trusted with things like that. Characters * Gordon * Henry * Sir Topham Hatt * Rogman * Alfred/98462 (appears as a ghost/demon) * Hornsby * Crovan * Rusty * Constable Chap * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Bill and Ben (Bill not named outside credits) * BoCo (not named outside credits) * Helen (cameo) * Godred (appears in flashback as a ghost) * Wilfred (appears in flashback, cameo) * Eric (appears in flashback, cameo) * Patrick (appears in flashback, cameo) * Jane (appears in flashback, cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt I (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Topham Hall * Sodor Steamworks * Wellsworth * Knapford Sheds * Crovan's Gate * Abandoned Mine * Tidmouth * Kirk Machan (appears in flashback) * Culdee Fell (appears in flashback) * Arlesdale (appears in flashback) Cast * Jokerfan45: Rogman * DarthWill3: Alfred, Bill and Ben * Victor Tanzig: Hornsby * TheRealXboxNerd: Interviewer * Kanefan701: Constable Chap * RichardHunslet1963: Rusty * Andrew Homer: James and BoCo * EnterprisingEngine93: Edward * Christopher Bouchard: Percy * JakerBraker123: Thomas * NCO_Pictures': Reporter 1 * TheBlueSingle: Reporter 2 * OneThomasfan99: Reporter 4 * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Everyone else Trivia * This will probably be the last full appearance of Alfred in T1E2H3's universe. * Originally, T1E2H3 wanted Night Express to Vicarstown to have an unsolved ending. However, there was very high demand for a sequel. * Like the first part, this is not canon with The Engines of Sodor. * The interview scenes take place in present day, while everything else (except for the Culdee Fell flashback) take place in 1995. * Music from the films Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Parts 1 & 2 and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies is used. * A Season 2 style remake of "Funeral March of a Marionette" remixed by TheBlueSingle is used twice. * Unlike the predecessor to this film, Alfred's eyes are not red and black because it was impossible to impose them on footage of Alfred moving. * Constable Chap's role was originally going to be much larger and he was to accompany Sir Topham Hatt and Rogman on their adventure. However, T1E2H3 felt that it would be odd for a policeman to leave his duties to do so. In fact, some of his original lines went to Rogman. * A Reference to GhostBusters is made Goofs * At the 18:25 Mark, Gordon's tender comes off the rails, but at the 20:11 mark, it is back on the rails. and at the 20:32 Mark, it is derailed again Category:Specials